It Was All Fun and Games Until
by ClassicalTale
Summary: Akihiko had found himself in a fix now. After a drunken night of passion with Minato Arisato, he learns that the boy is in love with him. However, the senior does not wish to push things further and has decided to find some way to put some distance betwee


_It all started from a drunken game where Akihiko and Minato were to strip for each other to see who could hold the longest being in the same room with the other. However, things grew intimate and the two boys have a night of drunken passion. The next morning, their memories recall to the events and they find themselves stuck in an awkward situation. However, can it be that there may be feelings between the two boys?_

 ** _Author's Note: Let me just say this: being a fan of the Persona series and particularly having a major crush on Akihiko, I've decided to write this story. I know that AkihikoxMinato fan fictions are hardly written, but why not continue? After all, with the coming of Persona 5, I feel that I should write this fiction. Anyway, for the first part, there's smut and it's yaoi. So… if you are uncomfortable about it or disgusted, then you are free to not read it. I'm not forcing anything on you and I would appreciate it if you did not write any hateful comments. Anyway, review, but keep all comments constructive._**

* * *

It was around 10 pm that things started to liven up to another level. The guys found themselves losing all sense of self and replacing it with states of drunkenness. They were only three, but seemed able to make a party out of it. In short, Minato Arisato, Junpei Iori, and Akihiko Sanada were downright drunk.

The three were alone in the dorm for the night since Mitsuru, Yukari, and Fuuka left for a slumber party at Gekkoukan High that was meant for girls, leaving the guys to tend the dorms. What was supposed to be a peaceful and quiet night quickly turned to a vibrant atmosphere after Junpei brought in some alcohol. Of course, Akihiko and Minato were at first skeptical about this until Junpei reassured them that they will not get drunk or do anything stupid in such state if they didn't drink that much. Even though Junpei held a severe lack of persuasion skills, the two knew that he was not one to convince so easily, so they decide to give in and try some. It started with a few sips until two of the bottles were empty. With enough alcohol in their system, the guys acted like crazed fools. They danced to wild music, made rather vulgar jokes, infiltrate the girls' bedrooms for panties, and anything else that men do whenever they get drunk. After a whole hour of being drunk, Junpei found himself suffering from drunken fatigue and passed out on the sofa. The two looked at him with their drunken eyes, feeling quite certain that a stampede would not wake him.

"He's knocked out, ain't he?" Akihiko asked while taking a quick swig of the bottle in his hand. Minato, though seeming to be on the verge of losing his balance, glanced at the sleeping Junpei and back to Akihiko.

"Yep." Minato uttered drunkenly.

The two stood there for a while in front of Junpei until an idea hit them that the two exchanged devilish grins to each other.

"Want to draw on his face?" Akihiko asked mischievously with a grin that spread ear-to-ear.

"Grab a marker." Minato uttered, causing the oldest of the two to chuckle maniacally as he ran to the counter by the entrance. He placed his bottle on the counter and bent down to check for markers. Eventually, he found a black marker sitting on top of white paper used for printing and closed the drawer, grabbing his bottle of wine as he ran back to Minato. He handed Minato the marker and chuckled once again the moment the blue-haired emo took it from him. The emo casted a mischievous grin of his own as he opened the marker, knelt in front of Junpei, and began his dastardly deeds. He started out by drawing circles around Junpei's eyes to give him glasses, forcing Akihiko to contain his amusement until the boy could finish. Next came a moustache that Minato thought would be a "fitting" touch to complement Junpei's need of being a hero. He curved the moustache to resemble that of the stereotypical moustaches that men with muscles or the British—he honestly couldn't remember which one—had in most media. He leaned back a bit to observe his work in progress and had to hold a chuckle as well.

"Oh God." Minato uttered.

He continued to add one last finishing touch to his masterpiece: a label. Junpei had always proclaimed himself to be a master of love or a love expert if he was feeling chipper. He felt it only right if he… addressed him as such… on his forehead. Of course, the word "man whore" wasn't exactly a fitting title that went along the lines of "love expert", but Minato found himself not caring as long as it amused him. Once he was finished, he placed the marker on the table and stood up to gaze at his masterpiece. For once, Minato burst into laughter, which was new for Akihiko. He had always seen the boy acting either lonely or apathetic, but seeing him having fun like this was… refreshing, even though the boy was drunk.

"Junpei is going to be mad as hell when he wakes up." Akihiko noted.

"I know he will. Anyway, let's play another game while we're still awake. I'm sure it will be more fun now that Junpei is out cold." Minato stated as he turned back to Akihiko with several thoughts running in mind.

Though the idea of drunk games were supposed to be fun, Akihiko was known to take things very competitively if he wished to. As such, the moment Minato said "games", he conjured up all kinds of crazy games that he knew would be challenging. Eventually, he came upon a wicked game that he could play with him.

"A strip contest. We go to your room, strip ourselves in front of each other, and see who can stay the longest without getting embarrassed. The loser has to clean the bathroom for a week." The moment those words uttered out of Akihiko's mouth, Minato looked at him as if he had shouted to be the love child to the president of Japan. After all, it was a pretty crazy idea.

"A strip contest? Akihiko-senpai, is that even wise?" Minato stated with slight worry in his tone of voice. He may have been drunk—or fucked up—but his sense of understanding was not entirely gone. Something about this game didn't seem as though it would end in a good way, but Akihiko was too drunk to be within reason. He simply shrugged off his concerns and twisted it into some plea of cowardice.

"Oh! What's the matter? Scared to strip in front of a guy? I thought when I picked you as leader, I picked someone who can handle a situation of any kind, not some coward." That seemed to have touched a nerve. Normally, Minato would not care about anything that was aimed to get under his skin, but being drunk changed much of it. Hearing those words, activated some kind of bloodlust within him as he glared menacingly at his senpai.

"I'm not scared and I'll prove it by taking you up on your challenge!" Those words made Akihiko smile. Maybe the young boy did have backbone after all?

….

Minato guided Akihiko to his room, where he closed the door and locked it shut behind him. After all, Junpei might be knocked out, but he may wake up to seem them in action. The two were now alone in Minato's room. Minato turned back to Akihiko, who took another giant swig of wine from his bottle before repeating the rules from earlier.

"Alright. So, here's how this goes: we strip in front of each other and whoever manages to stand in front of each other without giving up wins. The loser has to clean the bathroom for a whole week." Akihiko explained as he wiped some of the alcohol from his lips with his arms.

"Okay, but what if we strip until we're both naked?" Minato asked, causing the older male to think on the subject before he could deliver an answer.

"Well, we'll just be two naked sons of bitches!" Akihiko hollered with a quick swig of wine. He passed the bottle to Minato so he could have a drink. The blue-haired boy proceeded to take a sip as well before handing it back to Akihiko. The senior searched around Minato's room, spotted the shelf on the wall, and placed the wine bottle on the shelf. He turned back to Minato while trying to catch his balance.

"I'll go first." Akihiko stated, proceeding to remove his sweater vest before he could undo the buttons on his shirt. Once all buttons had been undone, he took his arms out of the sleeves and threw his shirt on the floor, standing there bare-chest.

Minato found himself slightly admiring Akihiko's muscle development. While Akihiko wasn't a bodybuilder, he did have a few developed muscles on him.

"Your turn." Akihiko walked up to Minato, causing the boy to feel nervous and tense. However, he had to prove his senpai wrong and show that he was just as a man as him. After all, one of them was bound to stop if they remove their underwear. He was just hoping that all the talk Akihiko brought up was just talk, but he feared that his senpai may have been serious. Nervously and kind of slowly, Minato undid his shirt, but kept fidgeting with the buttons. It seemed to have worked the drunken Akihiko's patience as he assisted him with the buttons. "No! No! Come on, Minato!"

Akihiko took over and brushed away the younger boy's hands, proceeding to unbutton his shirt. By doing so, the senior came in rather close to where Minato could feel him breathing down his face as he glanced up at him. It was no secret that Minato was shorter than Akihiko, as well as Junpei, but this was the first that Minato found himself gazing at Akihiko in this manner. In fact, the closure between the two resulted in blush forming on Minato's cheeks. When Akihiko looked back at Minato, he noticed the blush, which confused him a little, but didn't stop him from blushing either. In fact, Akihiko started feel… intimate. By gazing at Minato's face, he saw that the boy was actually… cute. He never considered a man "cute" before, but he had to admit that the boy's features fared beyond well. Now he saw why some girls were after him at school. Before he knew it, he wrapped his arms around Minato's waist and his lips on his forehead. Minato found himself unsure on how to react, but didn't deny that this felt… good.

"You taste good." Akihiko stated in a low voice. Before Minato could say anything, Akihiko grabbed hold of his chin and brought his lips to his own, kissing him passionately. The kiss was unexpected, but was certainly a warm welcome that Minato had never expected. Akihiko removed Minato's shirt and proceeded to dig his hands down the back of Minato's pants, caressing the younger boy's bare rear, forcing a blush on the younger boy's face that grew brighter than before. Minato's only response was to kiss him back and wrap his arms around Akihiko's neck.

Eventually, the soft kisses grew rough as Akihiko forced his tongue into Minato's mouth and hoisted the boy off his feet. The two turned to the bed and Akihiko gently placed Minato on the bed without releasing from their lip lock. He got on top of the boy, grabbing hold of his face as he kissed him immensely, moaning in passion. Akihiko grinded his hips a little until he could feel Minato's erected cock beneath his own. He used this to grind their cocks together, causing the boy to moan in pleasure and grab hold of his buttocks.

"A-Aki…" Minato managed to utter out while their lips were still connected. Hearing his name, Akihiko released his lips from the boy's and gaze down under him to see the erotic pleasure he had been experiencing.

"Yeah?" Akihiko asked.

The boy hesitated for a moment before he could proceed, hinting that he was a little embarrassed to say anything about the current subjective.

"I… I want you… inside of me." He stated.

Akihiko nodded and proceeded to move down to Minato's pants, undoing the belt and zippers. He removed his pants and proceeded to remove his blue boxers as well. Once he did, Akihiko found himself staring down at an erected cock that forced Minato hide his embarrassed face, knowing that his senpai was gazing at him, naked and all. Of course, Akihiko found himself admiring Minato's naked body as he proceeded to undo his pants and remove his red boxers, flashing off an erected cock that was bigger than Minato's.

He brought Minato's legs up and grabbed a hold of his waist with one arm, bringing the boy's rear to the air. Akihiko proceeded to insert one finger into the boy's hole, causing him to moan in pleasure. Akihiko glanced back at Minato in surprise, unaware that doing so actually pleased him. He jammed the finger in and out to test the boy's limits, but could see clearly that the boy was enjoying it. With that settled, he inserted a second finger, causing the boy to almost scream. He pushed the fingers back and forth, seeing that he was still pleased. For the deal breaker, Akihiko inserted a third and final finger that made the boy loosen up. He moaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure coloring his voice, meaning that he was about to reach his limit. Having confirmed the boy's limits, Akihiko proceeded to lay the boy's lower body back on the bed, grabbing hold of his legs as he tried to insert his cock into him.

Very slowly, Akihiko squeezed his cock into the boy's hole as Minato could feel the older man enter inside of him. Akihiko knew from that moment that things were going to become interesting. Little did he know was on just how interesting things would get.

….

The next morning, Akihiko awoke to find himself experiencing a headache as the sunlight pierced his vision.

"Ugh…" He groaned. "Let that be the last time I ever drink. I haven't felt this shitty in a while." Akihiko laid back down, placing his head on his pillow as he tried to doze off and hopefully, sleep away this headache. However, he noticed something as his eyes opened to be shut… he wasn't in his room. Akihiko sat upright and looked around to make sure that he was not losing his mind. Unfortunately, he was not losing his mind. He couldn't find his punching bag, none of his clothes, and everything seemed to be organized differently than what Akihiko was accustomed to. What else he had noticed was that he was not wearing any clothes and there was someone beside him. He was hesitant at first, but turned once he felt a hand lay flat on his hip. His face darkened into a grimace of shock as memories began to pour in. He remembered him and Minato drinking, playing a game, and then… the kiss. He remembered things getting physical, but everything else was a blank.

"N-No. No way. There's no way. It was probably a dream." Those words played as an ill omen as he heard a specific sound coming from behind him. Terrified with an expression making it clear, he turned around, slowly, and looked down beside him to see a warm and happy Minato looking up at him with bliss coloring his face.

"Good morning, senpai." Minato said.

Akihiko immediately jumped out of the bed with bare ass in display, followed by a yelp that caught Minato by surprise as well as equaling in the confusion read on his face. Shock embellished the senior's face as he reached for something to cover his naked body. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything within the vicinity and started to panic a little.

"Is something wrong, senpai?" Minato asked. Akihiko looked at the boy with a confused and terrified expression. Was he being serious?

"Yeah! We just had sex! How can you be so calm about this?!" Akihiko asked frantically.

Despite the frantic tone in Akihiko's voice, Minato seemed less startled by this than he was. In fact, it seemed that he was actually in bliss. Akihiko noted how he smiled the moment he woke up and how he held him as well. Was Minato in love with him?

Akihiko shook the thought away. There was no way that Minato could be in love with him. Maybe this was one of his emo traits and he was just stating that he didn't care that the two had sex, but was hiding it. If so, he had to admire his leader's strong composure in the face of confusion and panic. However, something kept nudging him that this was nowhere close to feelings of apathy and carelessness. He wanted to believe it, but he knew somewhere between the lines that Minato may have actually enjoyed their night together and may have found his senpai to be somewhere as a lover.

"Oh I see! You're messing with me! That was funny!" Akihiko even began to laugh to shake off the feeling of uncertainty that he had earlier. However, this uncertainty came back once Minato got up from the bed and walked towards Akihiko. Once he approached him, in complete nude, he closed the space between them by wrapping his arms around him and gazed up in his eyes. A furious blush colored Akihiko's face. This was nowhere close to being a cruel joke. The blue-haired emo was dead serious.

Before he could say anything, Minato tip-toed up to steal a kiss from the senior, much to his surprise. The kiss delivered from Minato was… pleasant. It was soft and sensual, something that he had never expected from a usually apathetic emo. In an instant, Minato caressed the senior's hair, eyes closed in mesmerization to the kiss, while Akihiko's eyes were wide awake in shock. This could not have been happening.


End file.
